


The mouth of hell (BtVS insert fic)

by Crystal_BangTan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hellmouth (BtVS), Other, Post-Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Reader-Insert, Sunnydale (BtVS), johnny depp - Freeform, leonardo dicaprio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_BangTan/pseuds/Crystal_BangTan
Summary: I’ve basically written a new character into the btvs series and given her her own life. I, myself, always imagined being with the scoobies, seeing it through my own eyes, hence why I’ve created Andi Crawford for you to do just that!Your time to be an actress is Neigh! Work with your wonderful co-stars! (An up-coming series of you, YN, being cast as Andi if this book goes well!)I really hope you come to love your character!
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane/Robin Wood, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Spike (BtVS)/Original Female Character(s), Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The mouth of hell (BtVS insert fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying really hard to place an original character in this world to be doing her own thing, so some things will be a little different. Please, make sure you’ve read the summary before reading this :)

“It’s an absolute fashion tragedy, An! She can’t get away with that,” Cordelia sighed, glaring in her seat, towards the classroom door. When I’d suggested we come to class early to finish the homework due for this period, I should have remembered who I was talking to.  
The poor girl was just trying to sit and eat her breakfast bar alone, though of course if she’s wearing a dress with sneakers, it shouldn’t have reached her ankles, so Cordelia wouldn’t let me forget. It had been ten minutes since the girl had fallen victim, and I’d been starting to wish I’d loose consciousness.  
“You know, Cordy, when you don’t pass this class because your busy fixating on peoples outfits, your allowance may be snatched straight out of your grip,” I said, sipping on my morning bought Frappuccino,nodding to myself as I pencilled the death rate caused by the Black Plague. “You may have to wear a maxi skirt and sweater if it’s all you have left.”  
She scoffed, starting to scribble answers on her paper. “Yeah, right!” She countered, fronting ignorance, but she still worked fast to write the answers down. “Like that will ever happen.” The pathetic worry in her eyes left me bemused, as always, and I shook my head with a smile.  
“Just saying to be careful.” 

Teasing Cordelia was a difficult thing; not to achieve, but to get away with. For most people, anyways. I’d been getting away with it for years, not that she was ever aware.  
One of the perks of being born on the same day, in the same place with the same type of parents. 

It wasn’t long until student came pouring into the room. I spared a single glance at the door and switched my gaze back to my work, only looking up when the prudish teacher walked in, purposely meeting eyes with me while offering a bitter smile.  
Feeling proud and cocky, I grinned widely, greeting her entrance, placing my coffee at my feet. “Good morning.”

“Ah~ Miss. Crawford, happy to see you in the morning when you’re not shuffling in twenty minutes late,” she poked. Today, I wouldn’t let her bring me down. Today, I was a force to be reckoned with.  
“Well, I’m glad.”

As everyone had sat down, I caught glimpse of a girl I hadn’t met before. Coming to think of it, I’m not sure I’d ever seen her. She strode nervously across the classroom, carrying herself still fairly confidently. She took a seat right next to Cordelia, and seemed lost. She hadn’t had her own textbook and seemed grateful when Cordelia had shared hers. 

Once we’re out of the classroom, I take a second to look at the girl. Blonde, pretty, fashionable, hot. Cordelias favourite of the human species. “So, you’re new,” I smiled, stretching my hand past Cordelia to shake. “Oh, yeah. I’m-“

“Hi, I’m Cordelia!”  
The girls face froze in place for a second, but after a second, she continued as normal. “I’m Buffy.”

I nodded to myself slowly at the interesting name, not one I’d ever heard before.  
“If you’re looking for a textbook of your very own, there’s probably a few in the library.”  
“Oh great, thanks. Where would that be?” She asked.  
“We’re headed that way right now. We’ll show you,” I smiled, instinctively moving to toss my hair over my shoulder, forgetting it was too short to do so, right below my ears.  
“So, you’re from Hemery, right? In LA?” Cordy asked. I mentally shook my head when I noticed she’d been aware there was a new girl and hadn’t said a single word.  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Oh, I would kill to live in LA. That close to that many shoes?” She said, making Buffy laugh. 

I chuckled, kicking out my leg as we walked, flashing my white Nikes. “Shoes, shoes, the most important part of LA! Forget the job opportunities and what-not,” I said.  
“Oh yeah, can’t walk the Bronx without getting an offer for smuggling,” the new girl joked, making me snort.  
Cordelia scoffed, switching to a smile quickly. “Well, you’ll be okay here. If you hang out with me and mine, you’ll be accepted in no time. Of course, we do have to test your coolness factor. You’re from LA so you can skip the written, but let’s see,” she begun. “Vamp nail polish?”

“Um, over?” Buffy said, taking a lucky shot.

“So over!” 

I frowned, flashing my not nearly chipping nails making the new girl stifle an apologetic chuckle. 

“James Spader?”

“He needs to call me!”

“Frappuccinos?”

“Trendy, but tasty.”

“You got that right,” I chimed, sipping my not-quite-as-icy drink. 

“John Tesh?”

“The Devil.”

“That was pretty much a gimme, but... you passed,” Cordelia grinned just as we’d approached the library.  
“Oh, goody!”  
I’d planned to, at least once during my time in high school, visit the library. I hadn’t even seen the old librarian, never mind met the new one. As if Cordelia would ever let me be caught dead in such a place. Not that it really mattered considering she doesn’t blink an eye at the things I do that she deems ‘outrageous’ but hanging out in the library is the line. 

I looked up at the doors a little ahead, eyes not falling on the red-headed girl at the fountain, another of Cordelia’s victims.  
“Willow! Nice dress!” I inwardly groaned, folding the arms of my boyfriends grey sweatshirt tighter into myself, eyes wondering the ceiling to pass the time. “Good to know you’ve seen the softer side of Sears!”

“Uh, oh, well, my mum picked it out,” she stuttered.

“No wonder you’re such a guy magnet. Are you done?”

Willow looked at the fountain, then back at Cordelia. “Oh!”  
She turns to make her leave and I give Cordelia a firm flick above the temple as she leans down for water. “Ow!”

“Maybe next time pick on someone with your own ego,” I remarked, looking at Buffy. “You can make it through Highschool without being a bully.”

“Excuse me, I am not a bully!” Cordelia challenged, standing back up straight. “You just need to know who to hang out with,” she said, turning to Buffy. “You wanna fit in here, the first rule is: know your losers. Once you can identify them all by sight they’re a lot easier to avoid.”

Buffy gives a short laugh, one that dropped when the other girl looked away. I furrow my brows and continued down the hall just as Cordelia was finishing at the fountain.  
“And if you’re not too swamped with catching up you should come by The Bronze tonight.”

“The who?”

“The Bronze. It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene.”

“You get all types of crazies. Best place for a school night,” a said sarcastically, throwing my empty cup into the blue, plastic trash can down the corridor. I planned on going to The Bronze either way to keep my boyfriend occupied. Going without would be a big jealous no no.

“Well, as sarcastic as she is, she’s not wrong. It’s in the bad part of town.”

“Where’s that?”  
We stop outside the library and Cordelia smiles. “About half a block from the good part of town. We don’t have a whole lot of town here, but, um, you should show!”

“Well, I’ll try.” She looks towards the library, moving to push the door open. “Thanks.”

“Good. So, um, I'll see you in gym, and you can tell me absolutely everything there is to know about you.”  
“See you later then, Buffy.”

“So what do you really think?”  
I sighed with a smile, pushing a stray piece of hair away. “About what? The girls outfit?”  
“No, I’m not that shallow!” I rolled my eyes and just about roared with laughter. “Just her. Don’t you think she was a bit weird?”  
“I seriously think you imagine things. She got all your questions right and was entirely friendly.”  
“Yeah whatever, I’m trusting my gut.”

I stopped in my tracks when I caught Willow sitting alone, unpacking food from her lunch bag. Cordelia followed my gaze in her direction and couldn’t put it together, as if she couldn’t even see her.  
“Are you coming to gym or what?”  
“I can get changed when the bell rings,” I decided, not too bothered about going down early. “I might actually skip.”

“How are you ever going to maintain your figure if you skip gym?”

“I don’t skip it all the time! It’s not much of a slippery slope, is it? Just, go on without me.”

I’m pretty sure she just decided to saddle up with Harmony and the others instead, because it’d be a tragedy to wonder around school alone.  
I made my way towards Willow, offering a wave. “Hey.”  
She looked up, eyes going wide. “Oh, I- uh...”

“I just wanted to say sorry. You know Cordelia, picks off who she considers the weakest of the heard. Makes her feel better.”

“Oh. You- you don’t need to apologise,” she nodded. “I’m used to Cordelia and her powerful scorn,” she mimicked. 

“Oh, really?” I laughed. “Well, that just shouldn’t be. She’ll learn,” I assured her, taking the bag off my shoulders to find my juice box. 

“Hopefully. Oh, you still drink from juice boxes?”

“Hey,” I started, stabbing in my straw. “Never underestimate the power of a good juice box!”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that,” she smiled, raising her own one into sight.  
“Willow~ Robinsons, you absolute Devil.”

At this, she bit her tongue into an adorable grin. 

“Uh, hi, An? And Willow, right?”

I smiled and opened my mouth when Willow cut in. “Why? I- I mean, hi!” She looked at me, then back at Buffy who stood above us. “Uh, did you want me to move?”

“Uh, why don’t we start with ‘Hi, I’m Buffy,’ and me asking you for a favour?” She says. I shift aside, scooting closer to Willow allowing Buffy to sit. “It doesn’t involve moving but it does involve hanging out with me for a while.”

“But aren’t you hanging out with Cordelia?” Willow asked. 

“I can’t do both?”

Willow shook her head. “Not legally.”

“Its Andi, by the way and, Willow, I wasn’t aware of this fact. Well, then again Cordelia’s not the standard brand of popular high school girl.”

“Look, I really wanna get by here, new school and... Cordelia’s been really nice,” she starts, furrowing her brows and looking at me. “To me... anyways,” then back at Willow. “But, um, I kind of have this burning desire to not flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumour that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up.”

“Oh, I could totally help you out! Uh, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library?” Willow suggested, but Buffy cut in ass soon as the word left her mouth.  
“Or not! Or we just meet somewhere quieter- or louder.”

I gave her a questionable look and she feigned a smile. “Uh, that place just kinda gives me the wiggins.”

“Oh, it has that effect on most kids. I love it, though, it's a great collection, and the new librarian is really cool.”

“Yeah, I haven’t been in yet. I hear it’s always empty, sounds pretty neat to me. Haven’t met the new guy.”

“He’s new?”

“Yeah, he just started. He was a curator at some British museum, or, or The British Museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything, and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies and am I the single dullest person alive?” She asked, mood down. I smiled and so did Buffy.  
“Not at all.”

Out of almost nowhere, a kid from my biology class pops up behind us, making me jump out my skin when I see his friend stop in front of us, dropping his bag to the ground. “Hey!”

“You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We’re interrupting,” the guy behind us says, tossing his bag to his friend.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey,” Buffy and Willow greet. I offer a smile to the pair, desperately attempting to put a name to face.  
“Buffy, this is Jesse and that’s Xander,” Willow smiles. My brain clicks and I make a sound of realisation, fully remembering Xander Harris.  
“Oh, me and Buffy go waaayyyy back, old friends, very close,” Xander starts. “Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I'm quite moved.”

“Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?” Jesse mimics. 

“No, it’s- it’s not you,” Xander replies.

I nod, noticing the skate board in his hand. “Oh, Harris, you skate now?” 

“Oh, Andi Crawford, I’ve always been a skater boy,” he smiled, and I gave him a look. “Not in school, Right enough.”

I stand up and walk up to him, tapping the board. “Shot?”

He thrusts the board into my hands with a goofy grin. “Take it for a Spin!”

Smiling like a child I started up on the board, careful to maintain my balance.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you guys. I think.”  
Xander walks past me to retrieve his bag, fishing through it as Jesse begins to speak.  
“Well, you know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home, unless you have a scary home...”  
“And to return this,” Xander starts, pulling a wooden stake from his bag. “The only thing I can think is that you're building a really little fence.”  
He hands it to her and she grabs it quickly, smiling. “Hah, no, um, a-a-actually it was for self-defense.”  
I stumble on the skateboard, toppling a little before starting back up. “Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is just so passé.”

“So what do you do for fun, what do you like, what do you look for in a man, let's hear it,” he started, his friend cutting in. “If you have any dark, painful secrets you'd like us to publish?”

“Gee, everyone wants to know about me. How keen.”

“To be fair, Buffy, this is a pretty boring town for teenagers. They all like to dig dirt at every opportunity,” I explained. 

“Yeah, it’s just that not much goes on in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You’re pretty big news.”

“Which is why I’ve no clue how I only heard about you after I met you.”

“That’s because I’m not, really,” she replied nervously.  
“Are these guys bothering you?” Cordelia’s voice sounded abruptly, making me tumble to my knees, scraping my hand. I pushed myself back up and continued to skate around as Cordelia looked at me as though I’d grown a second head.  
“Uh,” Buffy started, concerned that been bleeding from by palms but shook it off. “No!”

“She’s not hanging out with us,” says Willow. 

“Hey! Cordelia!” Jesse stands next to her, a little to close for her liking as I stop to watch, sitting back down next to Buffy as I return Xander his board with a casual wink.  
“Oh, please!” She turned to me and Buffy. “I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was canceled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker.”

My eyes widened at hearing the news.  
“What?” Buffy asked, worriedly.  
“What are you talking about?” Willow asked. 

“Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker!”  
“Oh my God...”

“Dead.”

“Totally dead. Way dead,” Cordelia assured.  
“So not just a little dead then?” Xander jabs.

“Don't you have an elsewhere to be?”  
“Y'know, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on...” Jesse started and I gave a firm tsk. 

“How did he die?” Buffy asks.  
“I don’t know-“  
“Well, were there any bite marks?”  
“Morbid much! I didn’t ask.”

Buffy looks at everyone before standing up quickly. “Um, I gotta book. I’ll- I’ll see you guys later.” She picks up her bag and rushes away towards the other building, and we watch her go. 

“What’s her deal?” Cordelia asks.

“She’s probably never heard something like that brought up so casually before. It must be hard for somebody to move to Sunnydale,” I said, sipping my apple juice. 

“Well, what was with the morbid questions?”

“Look, she’s probably just creating scenarios to understand! It’s not big deal. She’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, she’ll get used to living in the mystery town.” Xander clapped his hands together, standing up. “I’ll be in the library. Will I see you at The Bronze?” He asked, surprising me.  
“Yeah. Yeah, me and the girls, Mason.”

At this, Xanders smile dropped. “Right!”  
“He doesn’t bother you too, does he?”

“Not if you don’t count pushing me into lockers and incorrect assumptions about my orientation as bothering me,” he said, awkward smile. “Anyway, catch you all later.”

We said our goodbyes and Cordelia scoffed. “Whatever.”

“Hey! Harris, Buffy said she might show. So there’s that,” I told, voice raised.  
He turned and nodded with a smile, one that stuck even when he turned back around. 

“Just make sure Mason drops you home,” my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
“Yeah, yeah!”  
I looked in the mirror, turning to the side as I checked out my dusty pink, velvet two piece. The skirt was tight and the top matched.  
I sighed, scrunching up my short curled hair, packing a tinted lippy in my leather purse just as the door bell rang. 

Within a few seconds, I could hear the two male voices, jeering and laughing.  
Slipping on my heals and making my way down stairs.

When I reached the bottom and neared the front door, I was greeted with a beautiful smile.  
“Hey, baby, I missed you.”

I inwardly cringed at the pet name and pursed my lips, reaching around his neck for a hug. “You say that everyday.”

“You know what it’s been like since I’ve been in college, An.”

“You’re fault for being so smart and leaving school a year early,” I reasoned jokingly.  
“Jealous of that fact?”  
“Of course i am,” I laughed, pulling away. “Although my emotional intelligence in unbeaten.”  
My dad cleared his throat and I turned around to face him. He scanned me up and and down with a disapproving look. “Dad...”  
“It’s cold outside, An,” he scolded. I huffed and folded my arms. “I hate to be that teenager dad, but my outfit.”

I totally was not that teenager, although my dad would never believe it. Tonight was a big break and I planned on enjoying it as fully as I could. I could finally breathe, not worry about school, homework, any of it.  
“Don’t you worry, Mr Crawford,” Mason said, placing his bomber jacket over my shoulders.  
“That way you can take it off in the Club and it’ll still have a Place to go.”

“Aren’t we taking your car?”

“Doesn’t make a difference, An.”

I nodded and headed out the door. “It’s Andi.”

The drive was almost completely silent, and yet, extremely comfortable. And when we’d arrived, Mason reached for my hand. I gave in not wanting to give a reason to argue as he always did. The club was bustling with wasted teenagers and people awkwardly standing around.  
I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I was through the doors settling into the familiar atmosphere. “Want me to buy you a drink?”  
I quirked a brow, nudging him in the rib.  
“You? You, an eighteen your old boy, buy me, your sixteen year old girlfriend, a drink in which you have to be twenty one years old to buy?” I questioned, blinking.  
“You’re mature enough! I’ve seen you drink. And how did you know I meant an alcoholic beverage?”  
I scoffed, slipping his jacket off my shoulders, thrusting it into his arms. “Because I know you.”

He smirked, leaning in close to me. “I have my ways, baby.”

Pushing him back semi-playfully, I nodded. “Go ahead, shift.”  
And this, he practically fisted the air, and hopped along his way.  
I watched him walk towards the bar and talk to one of his college friends. Should have known, let me tell you. Between a shake of my head and a sigh, I dug through my purse for my phone finding the nearest seat.

I found Harmony’s number and sent her a quick text asking if she was here yet, knowing fine well that she would be showing if Cordelia was.  
“Hey.” Looking up, I saw Mason towering above me with two beers in his hand. Beer. The drink of the man.  
I smiled gratefully, not bothering to remark as I’d done dozens of times when telling him that beer is just the worst.  
It takes a good few to get you drunk, and it doesn’t even taste good enough to willingly down the many bottles it takes. 

“Come on, this is my song.”

“Every song is your song when you want to dance,” I said, pushing up from the seat and letting him lead me to the dance floor.  
Beer in hand, I rested my forearms on his shoulder as his hands snaked around my waist. As the slow song thumped, we swayed, him pulling me closer than I thought physically possible.  
Here’s the interesting thing about Mason; you could tell him a dozen times to back up, and he completely will! But he’d come right back ‘round to doing it again. So you pretty much give up.  
I could feel his hand slide down my back and rest just above my butt. My teeth gritted when after a few seconds, it slid further. “Mason, public place.”  
He placed his hands on my hips and stood back. “Baby, it’s good,” he whispered, black, glittering eyes boring into mine. “Wait, is that- is that Rosenberg?” 

I quickly turned, watching as she spoke to a guy on the dance floor. I had no way of knowing if she usually spoke to guys in clubs, if she already had an established relationship with this dude. “I don’t think that’s any of our business,” I said, turning as we danced to keep her in my sight. I’d never tell him, but something wasn’t sitting right. His body language, was far too powerful in comparison to her own . “Yeah, but, come on!”

“No, you come on! You’re in college now. I thought maybe that’d help you grow up!” I groaned, watching as she left. “Oh-“

“I am grown up, I never said anything to her!”

“Yeah, well I heard you’ve been bothering Xander Harris, pushing him into lockers, calling him gay or whatever. You don’t even go to this school!” I nagged, bopping my head to see over his shoulder as the pair weaved through the crowd. 

“And you believe that loser?”

“Just keep giving me reasons to,” I said, pushing past him.  
“Where are you going?”

“To get Willow,” I answered, pushing through the crowd.  
“You’re seriously ditching me for Rosenberg? Really?”

“I’m not! I’ll be back!” I lied through my teeth, following in the pairs direction. I hadn’t been able to see them as I’d neared the back entrance and so I made my way towards the door when my perfect-with-timing squad shows up, blocking my exit.  
“Andi! You did show! Cordelia is right outside, you need to see her dress.”

“Maybe later, Adrien, I’m leaving.”

“You’re leaving?” The red-headed girl asked, face conveying extreme disappointment. “Too bad, drinks were on my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I know ‘cause my boyfriends drinks were on your boyfriend too.”  
I pushed my way passed and picked up my speed, straight past Cordelia and left the bustling area.  
The chill of the wind raised goosebumps on my arms and, for some reason, I was so focused on finding Willow that I didn’t really care.  
I had a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach and I wouldn’t settle until I found out why. 

I’d practically wandered myself into the cemetery before I’d realised that I totally wasn’t going to find Willow. I’d almost deflated when I caught sight on a girl and a boy headed into a crypt, the girl wearing a Catholic school uniform, and once again, my stomach churned when I saw them.  
“It never ends,” I groaned, following quietly behind them.  
All I really wanted to do was make sure that this guy didn’t take advantage of the girl, and if they were perfectly fine, I’d take my leave.  
I’d kept as quiet as possible creeping up to the entrance when I heard Willows voice.  
“Jesse!”

Something clicked, and I rammed my head through the entrance of the Crypt spotting Willow leaning over and injured Jesse, the guy who was with Willow and the girl in the uniform, faces menacing somehow. “What the fuck!”

“You know you gave me a hickey,” Jesse complained, tiredly.

The guy gives the girl a look. She shrugs and looks towards me. “I got hungry on the way.”

I knitted my brows and walked further into the crypt, trying to appear as unintimidated as possible. It wasn’t hard considering the two of them hadn’t a clue who they were messing with, who my father was, or how much I’d beat them both to a bloody pulp. “They just keep pouring in. How kind,” she smiled, perfect teeth baring. “Come on, you need to get out of here,” I said. Willow nods, pulling Jesse up by the arm. 

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere,” the girl threatened.  
“Leave us alone!”  
Willows feeble attempt would have just been laughable to them if the girl hadn’t interrupted. “You’re not going anywhere until we’ve fed!” She yelled, face suddenly deforming making willow scream and fall back, rendering me frozen. 

Her face had changed in front of my eyes. Brow bone deformed, eyes yellowed, perfect teeth now sharp and threatening.  
I gulped and stepped back just as I heard a voice. One I was fairly familiar with. 

Buffy.

“Well, this is nice. I-it's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... call it home,” she provokes, moving behind a coffin as she struts, dusting along its edges with her finger. 

I couldn’t comprehend why she’s put herself in this dangerous position. My heart was thoroughly hammering in my chest as my eyes darted to every square section of the crypt. I noticed Xander at the entrance, face just as stricken as my own.  
The two crazies followed Buffy as she walked around, drawing them away from us. I look at Willow and nodded her up. She began to slowly rise as to make our escape quicker and easier, balancing Jesse. 

“Who the hell are you?” The girl asks.

“You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already? Whew, that's a relief, I'm telling you! Having a secret identity in this town is a job of work,” she complained.

“Buffy, we bail now, right?” Xander chimed, worry laced in his voice. 

“Not yet!” The guy spun back to us, pointing aggressively. 

“Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge!”  
Once again, Buffy has captured their attention, and they were both inching dangerously close to her. She notices this and turns the the girl. “Now, we can do this the hard way, or... well, actually there's just the hard way.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Are you sure? Now, this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content...”  
The guy roars behind Buffy, closing in on her when she pulls a broken chair leg from inside her jacket. Just as he’s about to grab her from behind, she neatly jabs the wood into his chest. I stare, unblinking, as he stills, taking a last moments breath. But instead of dropping to the floor, he crumbles to dust first.  
The girl had looked as though her eyes had to be deceiving her, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same.  
“See what happens when you roughhouse?”

“He was young and stupid!” The girl cried. 

“Xander, go!” Buffy ordered as I pushed willow and Jesse towards Xander and follow them out. 

As we trek across the cemetery, I start to feel my heels sink into the grass and stop, far enough from the Crypt.  
“You- you guys saw that right?”

Willow and Xander looked at me, then to each other before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah we did.” Jesse’s head hung low, and Xander adjusted his grip. “We need to get him somewhere.”  
“R-Right...”

And tell them what?

He was bitten by a Vampire?


End file.
